The invention, in general, relates to a method for starting a motor vehicle and to an ignition-starter device that is operated with such a method.
A known ignition-starter lock system (EP 0 720 545 B1) has an electronic ignition key and an associated electronic ignition-starter lock. The ignition key transmits an encoded authorization signal to the lock where the authorization signal is checked for its authorization. In the case of authorization, a blocking element is electromagnetically released so that the ignition key can be inserted into the lock or turned in it so that further switching procedures (such as releasing the immobilizer) can be activated.
In such an ignition-starter lock system there may also be a steering lock which permits the vehicle to be steered when there is authorization. Such steering locks are activated or deactivated when the ignition key is turned in the ignition lock.
However, if a key is used that does not have a beard that can be turned in the lock, for example, if a chip card is used as the key, safety is compromised because the steering lock is no longer activated and deactivated mechanically by the turned key. The steering lock can therefore be inadvertently activated while the ignition is switched on.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide a method for starting a motor vehicle and an ignition-starter device which overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantageous of prior art methods and devices of this general type, and which functions reliably even while the motor vehicle is operating.
With the foregoing and other objects in view there is provided, in accordance with the invention, a method of starting a motor vehicle that includes providing a motor vehicle with an engine, an ignition-starter lock, a steering assembly, and an imobilizer, and providing a key. A switch is manually activated to transmit, in a contactless manner, encoded authorization data between the key and the ignition-starter lock. If the transmitted authorization data corresponds to reference data, the steering lock is activated to electromechanically enable the steering assembly. If the transmitted authorization data corresponds to reference data, the mobilizer is released. The steering lock is de-energized as long as the engine remains switched on so that the steering lock cannot lock the steering inadvertently.
With the foregoing and other objects in view there is also provided, in accordance with the invention, an ignition-starter device for use with a steering column, an ignition, and an engine of an automobile and with an electronic key. The ignition-starter device includes an activation switch for cooperating with an electronic key. The activation switch provides a signal when manually actuated by the electronic key. The signal causes the electronic key to transmit encoded authorization data in a contactless manner. A receiver receives the encoded authorization data from the electronic key. A storage device is provided for storing reference data. A steering lock is provided for electromechanically locking and unlocking a steering column of an automobile. The steering lock unlocks the steering column if the authorization data received by the receiver corresponds with the reference data stored in the storage device. An imobilizer is provided for imobilizing an engine of an automobile. The mobilizer is released so that the engine can be started if the authorization data received by the receiver corresponds with the reference data stored in the storage device. A current switch is provided for supplying power to the steering lock. The current switch disconnects power from the steering lock as long as an ignition of the automobile is switched on resulting in enablement of the steering column of the automobile.
Advantageous refinements of the invention are described in the subclaims.
Other features which are considered as characteristic for the invention are set forth in the appended claims.
Although the invention is illustrated and described herein as embodied in a method for starting a motor vehicle and ignition-starter device, it is nevertheless not intended to be limited to the details shown, since various modifications and structural changes may be made therein without departing from the spirit of the invention and within the scope and range of equivalents of the claims.
The construction and method of operation of the invention, however, together with additional objects and advantages thereof will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.